


Lucid Dreams

by CheekyChi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Angst, Clay | Dream Has a God Complex (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has a sister, Gen, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, It's not Drista, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyChi/pseuds/CheekyChi
Summary: What if Dream had a sister he left behind to protect from himself?What if she was the thing he cared so much about that others could control him with it?What if she stumbled onto the SMP while searching from him?And what if she didn't want to believe what monster her brother had become?Sam sighed and took a step back, closer to the scorching hot lava to leave the prisoner alone."Your sister was here today", he spoke up once the netherite blocks had risen as a barrier between them again. "I didn't let her in."Dream smiled, cracked lips twitching upwards into what seemed like a grimace. "Do me a favour Sam. Never let her see me like this."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Dream's sister, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Quick note in the beginning here:  
> "Servers" in this universe are like independent nations. So if you leave one and just keep walking you'll most likely stumble into another one.  
> Everyone owns a communicator, and once you join into a server, everyone can ping you over it and talk to you.  
> (I think it's gonna be obvious how I wrote it but I still wanted to point it out.)  
> Enjoy!

The sun hadn’t even risen yet. Only a small sliver of light on the horizon signalized the soon morning, stars slowly being drowned out by the rising light. The campfire had almost burned down completely, leaving the small cave to cool and made room for the cold fog to settle into the small nook which had given protection from the elements not an hour before. 

Luci tried her hardest to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It took all her willpower to not crawl back into the sleeping bag and try to catch another hour of sleep before continuing her journey.  
Still, she rolled over and threw a few slices of bread onto the stone next to the dying flames of the campfire to warm up the food before beginning to pack up.

The sun slowly rose as she finished packing her backpack and settled outside the cave, kicking some small rocks over the edge and watching them roll down the hill, taking gravel and other small stones with them and occasionally unsettling small animals.

She slowly chewed on the bread and enjoyed the sun on her skin. It reminded her of the old days.  
She stopped to stare down at the small bracelet on her wrist. A thin wristband that had once been green, colour now faded to a brownish grey. 

The old days when she still had hope with her travels. Where she still thought she could find her brother. By now, she didn’t even dare hope to find him. She just wasn’t sure what else to do. She had gotten so used to travelling. Where was home even at? She couldn’t tell anymore.  
There had been servers along the way where she had felt welcomed – people were nice, often offered her to just stay, but it just wasn’t really home. At first, she always had declined and kept going to keep searching for her brother.  
Ove the years, she just had gotten used to not staying in a place for too long. It was just a habit to tell people she had to move on soon. 

The bread in her hand had gotten cold again. The sun was slowly rising. Maybe she was like the sun on the sky. Travelling her old ways over the sky without knowing the ‘Why’ anymore. Maybe the sun had a reason to do this, in the beginning. Maybe it had forgotten about it. Or maybe it also didn’t know how to break this loop it had created for itself anymore. 

***

_The moon had risen hours ago already, the children could hear the creatures of the night lurking around their campsite.  
Luci leaned closer to her brother and buried her face into his sweatshirt – his distinct smell of pine and grass filled her senses. She could almost hear the smile in his voice when he spoke up: “Just sleep. They won’t get you.” His voice was thick with exhaustion and sleep.  
She nodded and cuddled closer into his side. “Tell me a story?”, she asked against the fabric of his shirt. He laughed, the sound rumbled in his chest and vibrated against her cheek. His hand slowly found its way into her hair, slowly petting it and untangling the knots. “Sure. What story do you want to hear?”  
“A nice one”, she only mumbled. He snorted a laugh. “Not very specific. I think I can think of one like that…”_

_It got silent between them while he seemed to think of a story, his hands never stopping its motion in petting her hair.  
“There once was a brother and a sister”, he started. She made a noise of complaint. “That’s boring”, she spoke up. “Not about us again.”  
He sighed. “Well then. There once were a prince and a princess….”  
When he didn’t hear any protest from her, he continued. “They weren’t your typical royals. They had abandoned their home in the castle with all the luxuries and riches to explore the world. They wanted to know more about this land they lived in…”_

_Luci only hummed content against his chest, urging him to keep going.  
“They faced many hardships on their adventures. The people knew they weren’t like them, and the royals didn’t want them back in their castle because they had rejected their luxurious life… they became outcasts.”  
“What’d they do about it”, Luci mumbled, hands sneaking around his waist to dig her arms into his jacket and crawl further into the warmth his body radiated.  
“They did nothing”, her brother spoke up. “They accepted that others would probably never accept them. It didn’t matter. As long as they had each other, they had no reason to be sad about it…”_

_Light brown eyes glanced up into his striking green ones. “You’ll never leave, will you?”  
He only smiled and placed a kiss onto her forehead. “I’ll always be here to protect you, my little princess”, he muttered, his voice thick with amusement, but also sadness.  
(Luci had been too young and tired to pick up on that little detail.)_

_“Pinkie promise?”  
He wheezed out a laugh but accepted as she held up her hand with an outstretched pinkie finger to him.  
“Pinkie promise”, he confirmed. “And now, sleep. I’ll make sure no monsters will ever get you, okay?”  
(How he managed to stay awake all those nights, clearly exhausted from the long days of travelling, she didn’t know. But as a kid, she never questioned it.)_

_“Sleep well, Luci.”  
“Good night, Dream.” _

*** 

The next night, she didn’t stop to rest.  
She kept telling herself it was because she just didn’t feel tired. That it was easier to just keep moving instead of looking for a safe spot to rest where the monsters wouldn’t find her. That the moon behind the tall trees gave enough light to not stumble over her feet.  
If the thought popped into her head that she didn’t want to stop here because the smell of the pine trees brought old memories forward, she dismissed immediately. 

It was close to midnight when the communicator in her backpack vibrated. It took her a while to find it under all the small trinkets and essential equipment – she hadn’t looked at the device in a while.  
She slipped it into one of the pockets on her jacket and shouldered her backpack again before resuming her walking and peering at the advice. 

*Luci joined the server*

No other messages popped up. The residents of the server where probably all asleep, not having read the message of her arrival.  
She was about to stuff the communicator back into her pocket and resume her walk, making sure to dodge some monsters which were lurking out here, when a sudden message popped up.  
Not signed, no smalltalk, only three lines of numbers. Coordinates apparently. She stared at them for a while. Again, she had to put down her backpack to rummage through its contents until she found the compass and map within it. 

Who knew what would be there. Maybe the city of the server. She had nothing better to do then follow them anyways. 

*** 

Phil had gone to sleep hours ago already. He had made tea, putting one cup down for Technoblade to drink before going upstairs to sleep.  
The piglin hadn’t touched the cup since then, the steam wafting from the hot liquid had stopped a few hours ago. 

He knew Phil meant well, but honestly – why he thought a piglin would enjoy sipping on something so dull tasting like leaf water, Technoblade didn’t know. He had never told the other, though. While he never drank the tea, he enjoyed the small gesture.  
Anytime Phil realized the other male was staying up late, working on his potions, enchantments or reading, he started brewing tea for him before heading to bed.  
The piglin wasn’t quite sure why, but the small smile that stretched over the angles face the next morning when he saw the empty, dirty mug in the sink the next day made it hard for him to tell Phil that he always poured the liquid down the drain after starring at it in distaste for hours. 

So that’s how he found himself staring at the offending mug on the table next to him while he waited for the potions to brew, watching as the steam wafting over the top of the cup steadily decreased over the hours as the night went on. 

The communicator, which rested next to the mug, gave a small ping.  
Technoblade picked it up, expecting to see a message from Ranboo shyly asking about why the lights in the house were still on and if everything was okay – damn the ender hybrid and his caring nature – but he stilled as he read the line on the device. 

*Luci joined the server*

He rubbed his eyes, unsure if it was just the lack of sleep getting to him, before staring at the communicator again.  
The message stayed there, unmoving, almost as if mocking him. 

He took a moment to change the bottles under the brewing stands and even took a sip of the offending teacup – it still tasted like he remembered it. Disgusting leaf water. It made him gag, he wiped his mouth and shook his head before pouring the liquid down the sink. 

‘Well, a promise’s a promise', he thought to himself before sending the newcomer the coordinates of the house. 

*** 

Dream had come to him before his confrontation with Tommy. The masked man had looked tired, shoulders hunched and hair a mess. He hadn’t even snapped at the piglin when he teased the other about it. 

“You still owe me a favour, Techno”, he then spoke, even his voice sounded tired under the mask.  
“You wanna call in the favour now?” He eyed the shorter man. “If you’re asking me to fight Tommy with you, I won’t betray family because-“  
“Nothing like that”, the masked man assured him. “You know how important family is.”

He went quiet after that, leaving Technoblade confused. Why did Dream sound so…defeated?  
“What do you need the favour for then?”, he asked when he realized that the other wouldn’t continue talking. 

“I need you to take care of someone if I something doesn’t go according to plan tomorrow.”  
“Take care of someone?”  
“Yeah.” Dream adjusted his mask and sighed. “Someone...close to me.”

Technoblade stared at the other for a few moments. “Okay then. Who? Should I make sure Tommy doesn’t burn down Georges house again? I don’t think Sapnap would need any help anyway…”  
“It’s my sister, Techno.”  
Technoblade became silent again. “… you. Have a sister.” He wasn’t quite sure what else to say. He didn’t know about Dream having any family. Did beings like him even have family? He had always assumed that wasn’t the case. 

Dream nodded. “Yeah. She isn’t here, but if she somehow finds her way onto the server….I need you to take care of her. Make sure no one can hurt her. You know they would try if they found out….”  
He didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t need to. ‘If they found out she’s my sister.’ 

Apparently, Dream had ties on anyone. Had power over everyone here if you believed him. So of course he didn’t want anyone here to find out about his weakness.  
Technoblade only nodded. “Sure, I’ll do that. Family is important, right?”

He could almost hear the smile in the other man’s voice as he nodded: “Yeah. It is.”


	2. The Blood God

Luci hadn’t been quite sure what to expect upon reaching the coordinates.  
Definitely not a huge figure looming over her, hair and cape rustling in the cold breeze, wearing shining armour and shoving a crossbow into her face. She couldn’t make out much more than the silhouette of the person in front of her – the light of the moon was blocked out by the mountains behind her. 

Maybe that wasn’t even what she was supposed to find at the coordinates, she reminded herself. She still had almost one mile to go to find the given spot. So maybe this wasn’t who she was supposed to meet?  
But there wasn’t really anything else noteworthy here. 

She slowly raised her hands as the figure didn’t seem intent on moving. “Ah…hello? Could you…not point that at my face?” (She almost cringed at the sound of her own voice. It had been a while since she had spoken to other people and not only herself.)  
She motioned to the crossbow in front of her, trying to appear as non-threateningly as possible (which wasn’t very hard considering how much shorter and less bulky she was in comparison to the figure before her). 

A few moments passed in silence, then the figure gave a low grunt and lowered the weapon. “Come on”, the person spoke, turning around and walking swiftly through the snowy landscape, not looking back to check if she was following. 

Had he kept looking, he would have seen the very confused expression on Lucis face. First he shoves a weapon into her face as if she was some wild animal to keep an eye on, and then he turns his back on her as if she wasn’t any threat after all?  
She sighed and broke into a light jog to catch up, careful not to stumble over her own feet.  
The person before her left hoof prints instead of footprints in the snow. She chose to ignore that detail for now.

“Who are you?”, she asked while stumbling after the tall figure. “Did you send me the coordinates?”  
No answer, only a long sigh. Not much of a talker then, but the fact that he didn’t ask about what coordinates lead her to believe the sigh was an unspoken ‘Yes’.

“What are you even doing out here in the night?”, she tried again. According to the compass, they were getting even closer to the coordinates now.  
“Clearing out monsters”, came the gruff reply. “Making sure you don’t accidently get blown up before arriving.”  
She bit back a comment that shoving a crossbow into her face wasn’t exactly the best way to make sure she didn’t get blown up. “Well, thanks I guess.”  
As expected, no reply.

Not that she couldn’t have managed the monsters. She totally could have. But the man in glimmering armour seemed to have an easier time fighting them with all his weapons than she would with no armour and a simple bow at her side. (And that wasn’t just an excuse she was telling herself. Totally not.)

The trees became less and less along the way, and a small cottage came into view. Snow was piling on its roof, dark wood and stone were illuminated by the lanterns next to the entrance. The rest of the building lay in complete darkness at the moment. 

Luci was too occupied with studying the house more closely that she forgot to look at her companion. Only when he stamped the snow off his hooves – the rough clicking sound made her think about the strange nature of the person again – she glanced up at him.  
“Holy shit”, she breathed. 

His face was mostly normal and human shaped, only for a few…. discrepancies. Most noticeably, his hair was bright pink, pulled back into a braid over his shoulder.  
Tusks peaked out from his lips, pulling his lower lip into an everlasting pout. (Definitely not the cute kind of pouting though.) His ears were longer and pointier than those of humans, the ends of them flushed in a dark pink colour. She also noticed that his nose was strangely flat, but if it was genetical or due to having it broken a few times too often, she couldn’t tell.  
The rest of his body looked normal, apart from the hooves and the strange way his legs bent. 

Technoblade only sighed. Of course. Most people knew of his name as the ‘Blood god’. The girls’ eyes went wide, and he mentally prepared himself to be bombarded with questions about his past and all the bloodshed or his status of a god…

“You’re a fucking pig”, she snorted.  
He stopped dead in his train of thoughts and just stared at her.  
Well, not what he had expected. Thought he wasn’t sure if this was better or worse.  
“Piglin”, he corrected her and swung the door open. “Now get in.”

She nodded and entered the cottage. He could see the tension leaving her body as soon as the warmth engulfed her.  
Humans tended to freeze easily, he reminded himself. Many thought him to be even more vulnerable to the cold due to his hybrid side and piglins living in the nether – they didn’t realize that he was just overall better equipped for extreme temperatures. 

He quickly closed the door to keep the cold winds outside and settled in front of the fireplace to throw some extra logs in there. The girl shuffled closer, still eying every move he made. 

“So, why’d you bring me here?”, she asked.  
Straightforward, just like her brother. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.  
“…I was told to make sure you’re safe”, he settled on answering. The girl raised her eyebrows in question. “What? By whom?”

He was almost glaring at her by now. What should he answer to that? ‘By your brother, he said to keep watch over you while he’s in prison for trying to kill some kids.’ No, that wouldn’t do. He should probably wait until morning and ask Phil for help with this.

“Family”, was all he said.  
Her dementor shifted immediately. Her whole body seemed to freeze up, locking into the position she was currently sitting in in front of the fireplace, eyes going wide. “…Family”, she echoed.

Had he said something wrong? He wasn’t quite sure. “Yeah”, he only confirmed weakly.  
She slowly nodded, turning towards him. “He’s alive?”  
All the cockiness from before seemed to have seeped from her body. He could see the pleading look in her eyes. One he sadly knew too well. Eyes that begged for him to desperately say that her brother was alright, while being prepared for the worst. 

He only nodded grimly.  
“You’re lying.” Her voice was almost just a whisper.  
He sighed. “Why would I lie about that? Do you think I just go around sending new people the coordinates to my house and tell them that ‘their brother’ set me up to this??”

She only stared at him lost in thought. Maybe if he listened hard enough, he would be able to hear the cogs turning in her head.  
“It’s late”, he only mumbled, interrupting her thought process. “You should sleep.” He looked around the living room and motioned to the couch. “I’ll fetch you some blankets. We can talk about this in the morning.”  
Not because he cared for the girls sleep schedule. Just because he wanted Phil to be there when he had to explain everything.  
She seemed too tired to argue, plopping down on the couch without another word. 

Only when he brought her some blankets and she had succeeded in burying herself alive under all of them with only her head poking out, she looked him in the eyes again. “Thanks. Even if you’re just doing this cause my brother told you to.”  
He shook his head and turned off the lantern, leaving the fireplace to be the only source of light.  
“Just go to sleep.”

*** 

Technoblade found himself surrounded by pitch black darkness.  
“I saw the message”, a familiar voice spoke. “Was it real?”

The piglin wasn’t sure if he should be mad at the other god for disturbing his sleep or feel pity for him as he apparently believed that someone would send him false messages on his communicator only to mess with him.  
He chose both options.  
“It wasn’t fake, now fuck off”, he growled.  
The darkness stayed. Technoblade only grew impatient. “If you’re gonna keep me here and not let me go back to sleep, at least show yourself”, he demanded. 

He almost thought the god had ignored him, but then the darkness lifted.  
He found himself in a room made of obsidian, lava blocking the only exit.  
There wasn’t much of note in the room. Everything seemed to be in a state of disarray.  
The lectern was covered in ink stains. He could see small smiley faces scribbled onto the sides of it.  
The chest next to it had books piled into it, some had their covers also smeared with ink and random scribbles.  
The cauldron at least seemed to have fresh water in it, thought he could see dried ink and blood stuck to the bottom of it.  
The bed had its mattress overturned, blanket and pillow thrown into one corner of it.  
Had Dream truly already gone mad in his cell? It had been two months since he had been locked up.  
The man sitting in the corner, cradling the clock in his hands, definitely didn’t look sane at all. 

His mask was smashed in on one side, barely held together by some tape. Technoblade could see scar tissue where the mask had shattered and cut his face.  
His clothes were dirty, typical hoodie long discarded due to the heat from the lava behind them, leaving him only in jeans and a shirt that probably had once been white. His feet were bare, covered in cuts and scrapes. His hands had burn marks on them, as if he had tried sticking them into lava. 

“You look like shit”, Technoblade broke the silence.  
Dream only wheezed a laugh, turning the clock in his hands without looking at the other. “Not what you expected, ha?”

The piglin didn’t answer and instead sat down on the bed.  
The silence stretched for what seemed like hours. Maybe it had only been minutes, time was hard to tell when dreaming.  
“Why did you call me here?”, he finally asked. “You could’ve just asked your question and leave. Are you getting lonely, Dream?”  
The other didn’t answer the teasing. He only stared straight ahead, maybe at the clock, maybe somewhere into the lava. It was hard to tell with the mask obscuring his face. 

“She is safe?”, he then asked.  
Technoblade only sighed. “Yeah. Safe and sound sleeping on my couch. Why didn’t you bug her in her dreams?”  
Dream put the clock down and leaned his head back against the wall. “I’m not sure if I want her to find me.”  
“You what?” Techno laughed. “Dude, you wasted the favour I owe you – which you could’ve used to get out of here, mind you – to make sure I babysit you sister, and now you don’t even want her to see you?”

Dream sighed. “I never wanted her to find me”, he spoke. “I just want to make sure no one else here realizes who she is. And make her leave again before she can see me.”  
He finally moved his gaze from the lava to the piglin. “I’m not the person anymore she wants to find, Techno.”

Technoblade sighed. What the hell was happening to him. Why did people keep pushing him into situations where he was supposed to help them out with emotional stuff? When did the universe decide that Technoblade, the blood god, would be a good therapist for these idiots?

“Well, I don’t know, she seemed pretty happy to realize her brother isn’t dead”, he mumbled under his breath. “I won’t stop her from visiting you if she wants to, just so you know.”

Dream was silent for a few moments, then nodded. “….just make sure to warn her”, he spoke, voice not much more then a whisper.  
Technoblade only nodded. He had never seen the other god so defeated. He didn’t even bother to point out that that wasn’t part of the favour.  
Phil really had made him soft. 

Dream stared at the clock. “It’s nearly morning”, he then spoke. He let out a small, amused huff, then he rolled the clock towards the lava, watching it disappear into the heat. “Sleep well, Technoblade.”

The piglin didn’t have the opportunity to get a sneaky reply in as Dream vanished from his dreams, leaving him to spiral into a deep sleep until he was awoken by the sun shining on his face.  



	3. The Angel of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit to the last chapter that I forgot to copy in there last time. Sorry about that.

An older man with dirty blonde hair, a horrible sense of fashion and huge, black wings on his back was the first one to wake her in the morning. 

Technoblade hadn’t told him about their guest – he curiously tried waking the unknown person sleeping in their living room, resulting in her waking up in a panic and trying to tackle the unknown person to the floor, hands flying to her belt to grasp the knife hidden there.  
She failed when her mind, still heavy with sleep, had forgotten about all the blankets wrapped around her, so instead, she only succeeded in falling off the couch, still trapped under all the covers. 

The man laughed at her failed attempt of attack and reassured her that he wasn’t a threat.  
He introduced himself as Phil and vanished into the kitchen to make coffee for them both.  
(And that’s how she took a liking to Phil. It took a special kind of person to laugh at someone that was about to threaten you with a knife in your own home and then offer that certain someone coffee.)

She followed him after untangling herself from the blankets, mind still hazy with sleep, and slumped down on the kitchen counter until he handed her the coffee cup. It was fascinating to watch how he manoeuvred in the close quarters without bumping his wings into anything. 

Phil noticed her stares, a small smiled stretched across his face. “Something on your mind?”  
Luci snapped out of her thoughts at the others voice. “….just never seen someone with such wings before”, she admitted. She had encountered many winged hybrids on her travels, but Phil’s seemed different.  
“You probably only met bird hybrids”, he spoke. “I’m…an angel of sorts.” She could see how he almost cringed at the words leaving his mouth. “Sounds weird saying that out loud”, he then wheezed.  
She tilted her head, clearly confused. “I thought angels are supposed to protect their gods, aren’t they? What are you doing here, then?”  
He chuckled. “Yeah. My…god doesn’t really need protection. She’s Death.”  
Lucis eyes widened. “So you’re the ‘Angel of Death’? I’ve heard of you before!”  
He only chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Oh have you? Not much to know about me. I don’t really shout from the rooftops at everyone who I am. Just a guy trying to live a peaceful life out here.” 

Luci nodded. It made sense. Even as Death’s protector, seeing all the chaos, destruction and despair had to have gotten to him over the centuries. She had heard stories about the ‘Angel of Death’ before, how seeing the black winged man on the battlefield used to be an omen of Death coming to claim everyone soon.  
Which brought her back to another thought….

“…I didn’t know angels have wings”, she admitted. “That’s….really cool though.”  
He nodded. “I haven’t met many other angels, but some don’t have them. I don’t know why though.”  
“Can you fly?” She had met enough winged hybrids to know that the presence of wings didn’t always mean the individual could fly with them.

Phil smiled sadly. Maybe a touchy subject?  
“Well”, he then spoke, slowly spreading them behind his back. Only now, Luci could see holes in them, feathers missing and scar tissue on the fleshy parts of them. “They’re not really useful anymore.”

It probably was rude to ask when the other looked so reserved, she blamed it on lack of social skills and sleepiness when the words left her mouth: “What happened?”

He only sighed, placing the dirty teacup from the counter into the sink to wash later. “Tried protecting someone important to me.”  
The silence that fell over the room afterwards and the way his shoulders slumped gave away how that situation must have ended.  
“I’m sorry”, Luci spoke quietly. This wasn’t something she should pry into, especially not after meeting this person only a few minutes before.  
She was sure fate must have had a laugh with this one. The angel of death trying to protect someone from the very thing he was made to serve.  
Phil turned to her again, a small smile on his lips. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”

The tense atmosphere was slightly lifted when the piglin hybrid stumbled in, hair still unruly from sleep and eyes bloodshot.  
“The hell you doing up so early”, he grumbled, only stopping when he saw the girl sitting on the counter. “Ah”, he mumbled, as if just remembering what had happened last night. 

“You didn’t tell me we were expecting a guest Techno”, Phil joked while working on preparing another cup of coffee for the other man.  
“We weren’t”, he only grumbled the answer, downing the coffee in one go as soon as the other handed him the cup.  
Phil hummed as an answer, signalling the other to keep talking to explain the situation.  
The piglin didn’t. 

“I’m Luci, by the way”, the girl finally spoke up to break the awkward silence. She had been too tired the evening before to think about introducing herself.  
The blonde man smiled. “Phil. And that idiot over there is Technoblade if you haven’t noticed yet.”  
Technoblade only mumbled something insulting in Phil’s direction for calling him an idiot.  
“…why should I have noticed?” Luci raised her eyebrows in confusion. 

The two men stared at her. “…you haven’t heard of him?”, Phil then spoke up.  
Luci shook her head. “Is he famous or something? I don’t really keep up with gossip.”

“Nah. It’s fine”, the pink haired man grumbled, pulling on his long hair to tie it back. He shot Phil a look that probably meant ‘Don’t say anything.’  
The other male stayed silent. 

“We need some more firewood”, Phil spoke up while preparing breakfast in silence.  
Technoblade grunted in confirmation, getting up and stretching. He eyed the girl still sitting at the counter, as if arguing with himself in his mind, before motioning her to follow. “We’ll get some more”, he told Phil and headed to the door.  
Luci hopped off her seat and followed the piglin. She wasn’t quite sure why he wanted her help with this, she clearly lacked a lot of strength to chop and carry firewood in comparison to him, but she wouldn’t complain when he was the one that had given her a place to stay for now. (Even if he only did it because of some deal.)  
She pulled down the sleeves of her jacket, slipped on her sneakers and followed the other out into the cold. 

They didn’t have to walk far; the shack was only down the road. Technoblade ushered her inside and closed the door behind them to keep the cold winds outside. He gripped an axe laying next to the chopping block and motioned to the unchopped wood neatly stacked on the wall. “Bring some over, will you?”, he grunted.  
She nodded and followed his instructions, bringing over the chunks of dry wood for him to chop into smaller ones. 

They’d been working in silence for a few minutes already before Technoblade spoke up. “I think it’d be better if you don’t tell anyone who you are for now”, he grunted.  
“What? Why’s that?” He could almost hear annoyance in her voice. “First you refuse to tell me where Dream is, now you want me to keep secret who I am? You can’t expect me to just be okay with that.”

The girl had a point there, the piglin realized. He also wouldn’t just agree to something like that.  
Still, if he was to protect her, it would probably be easier if no one on the server knew that she was Dreams sister. They had gotten paranoid about Dream escaping prison, they would probably try locking her up as well just to make sure she wouldn’t try getting him out.  
“This might be your brother’s server, but that doesn’t mean people like him very much”, he chose his words carefully. 

She stood next to him and eyed him suspiciously. She dropped the wood next to the chopping block, not moving from her spot as she realized he didn’t intend on chopping it right away.

She blew into her hands to warm up her freezing fingers. It gave herself some time to think about what to answer without having to look at the other.  
“I didn’t even know this was his server”, she settled on.  
Technoblade only grunted and swung his axe down on another wooden chunk. “Yeah. It’s the ‘Dream SMP’. His server.”  
“What did he do to make himself enemies on his own server?”  
She left his side again to bring more wood. 

Technoblade sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t tell her about that. He had known Dream for a while now, and he had been different in the past. Not as power-hungry and cruel. According to Dream, she hadn’t known him like that. It might be better if it wasn’t him that broke the news to her. 

“….a lot”, he only spoke. “They put him in a prison for now.”  
“A prison?” He could hear the distaste in her voice. “What the hell. Where? I want to see him.”  
It was almost funny how she tried to make herself sound more authoritarian and puffed up her chest next to him as if she could intimidate the blood god himself by doing that.  
“No.”

Her chest deflated as she huffed out the inhaled air in a disgusted “No????”  
“No”, Technoblade repeated. “I’m not letting you go there.”  
“Did he tell you to not let me go there? Part of that stupid deal?”  
Technoblade sighed. “He didn’t.” _‘At least not as part of the deal.’_

He had promised Dream that he would tell her what had become of her brother before letting her go there. And he’d definitely would need Phil’s help for that.  
“Maybe in a few days, okay?”, he tried as he saw her glaring at him. “There’s a lot of work to do here, and you wouldn’t find the prison by yourself”, he lied. A few days, he could maybe get her to understand that Dream wasn’t a great guy by then. (Not that he was any better. But at least he tried to be better.)

“Okay.” The distrust in her voice made clear that she knew it was a lie. She didn’t pry further though. Apparently, she trusted him enough to think he had a good reason to keep his secrets. (He wasn’t quite sure if he should think of her as naïve for that or be flattered by it.)

They gattered the chopped wood in silence and headed back to the house. Luci had pulled the hood of her jacket up and tugged the sleeves over her hands against the cold.  
She was so occupied by trying to stumble after the piglin and keeping her head down against the winds that she didn’t realize he had stopped. 

She bumped into his back, the feeling the same as if colliding with a brick wall as he didn’t even waver. (She had to stumble a few steps back to keep herself from falling on her butt.)  
Techno gave a small grunt in distaste of her inattention, then he walked to another, slightly bigger shack next to the house. He knocked against the wood of the door with his hoove.  
“Ranboo”, he spoke, voice slightly raised so the resident of the shack could hear him. “Come on. Phil’s making breakfast.”

Luci only observed from the pathway as another figure emerged from the doorway, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
He had the silhouette of a human, but his ears were longer and pointed, canines slightly longer than the rest of his teeth – and his skin and hair were black and white, one colour on each side of his face, split down in the middle.  
“Breakfast sounds great”, he mumbled and pulled the door closed behind himself.  
He was slightly taller than Technoblade, even though he hunched his shoulders trying to make himself appear smaller. 

Luci could see him freeze up as soon as he spotted her.  
“Ah, yeah. We have a visitor”, Technoblade informed him. The younger male nodded, his red and green eyes trailing upwards slowly as if he had to force himself to make eye contact with the girl. When he finally looked her in the eyes, Luci felt as if he was staring straight through her instead of at her.  
“Ah…hey. I’m Ranboo.”  
She forced herself to smile at him. “Luci.” It was hard to keep her teeth from chattering by now. She really wasn’t used to the cold. 

Technoblade seemed to notice, he ushered the two younger along the pathway back to the house.  
Phil nodded at Ranboo as soon as they stumbled into the kitchen to throw the firewood next to the oven, still shaking snowflakes from their hair and clothes. 

Ranboo kept close to Phil and Techno, never looking at Luci for too long. She almost felt bad for making the apparently already shy kid even more nervous.  
She noticed how Phil kept his voice down to not upset him further. She decided to let them finish cooking breakfast in peace and left the room to sit next to the fireplace to warm up, eying Technoblade who was sitting on the couch and reading a book. 

The piglin hybrid didn’t even seem to notice her stares, completely focussed on the book in front of him.  
“So”, she finally spoke up, “who exactly are you.”  
With Dream trusting this strange man and Phil mentioning how everyone apparently should know about him, there definitely had to be an interesting background story to this guy. 

He only sighed. “You’re not gonna let this go, will you.”  
She felt a grin spread across her face. “Nope.”  
He glared at her over the top of his book, mouth twisting into a snarl. She only continued to hold eye contact – maybe she should’ve gotten scared by the look he gave her. Maybe she would’ve gotten scared if she had known who he was.  
But right then and there, she didn’t feel the need to be scared as he had been the one who had a deal to protect her with her brother. He couldn’t hurt her without breaking that deal.

He apparently realized what she was thinking, the snarl vanished and left only an displeased look.  
“Tell you what”, she spoke as if nothing had just happened, “if I find out who you are, you’ll have to tell me everything about what’s going on here with Dream.”

He sighed. He would have to tell her sooner or later, wouldn’t he?  
“Deal”, he mumbled.  
She gave him a wide grin, eyes lighting up with excitement.


	4. The Prison

The next days went by in a blurr.  
Luci spend her time helping out Phil around the house, going mining into the Nether with Ranboo and taking care of all the dogs of Technoblades ‘Hound Army’ as he called it. 

It was nice, she wouldn’t lie about that. Still, it was hard to not snap at them when she would ask about Dream, only to have Phil and Techno share concerned glances and Ranboo stare at the floor for the next few minutes. 

She had been staying with them for five days when she finally had enough.

“What did Dream do?”, she asked over the dinner table.  
As expected, Technoblade glanced at Phil as if silently begging him to resolve this situation, and Ranboo had his interest piqued by the vegetables on his plate he had been glaring at in disgust mere seconds ago.

Phil sighed. “I don’t think we should-"  
“I think we should", Luci interupted him. She almost felt bad for snapping at the angel like that, but couldn’t hold herself back anymore. The more they kept their secrets, the more the anger bubbled up under her skin, threatening to spill over.  
Phil sighed, shoulders slightly slumping forward, the motion exaturrated by his wings following into the hunched position.  
When he didn't speak, Luci continued: “If you won't tell me, I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow and search for that dumb prison myself.” Better to leave then to completely snap and lose control at them. No matter how angry she was, she didn’t want to do that to them. 

Technoblade visibly tensed at that.  
He hadn't meant to keep her in the dark for so long, but every time the dreaded conversation came up, he couldn't bring himself to say it. 

“He has changed”, the piglin finally spoke up. “He's not really a good guy anymore.”  
Luci sighed, clearly not satisfied with the answer. “You'll need to be more specific than that.” 

“He tried controlling everyone", Phil chimed in. His voice was softer than Technos, as if trying to calm her down. “He wanted ultimate power by having control over every single person in the server. And he did a lot of bad things to get to his goal.”

That surely didn't sound like the Dream she had once known. Still, it wasn't unbelievable. He had always tried to fight against his chaotic nature, wanting control would be exactly the opposite of chaos, wouldn't it? 

“Must be some really ‘bad things’ he did if you don’t wanna tell me”, she mumbled, but the fire in her eyes had burned out for now.  
Phil managed a small smile. “He is a good manipulator. But if he doesn’t get his way…he tends to get violent.”

Luci only nodded weakly. “...I understand.”  
She wanted to ask for further details, but one look in Ranboos direction and the realization of how terrified the boy was by the sheer mention of what Dream had done, made her bite her tongue.  
She knew her brother. She could vaguely imagine what he would do. And right now, she wasn’t that interested in the details as she was in making sure Ranboo didn’t get any more scared. 

They finished their meal in silence. Ranboo excused himself as soon as he finished his plate, disappearing from the house and going back to his shack.  
Luci made a mental note to apologize to him in the morning. (She wasn’t quite sure why, but any time someone mentioned Dream, the ender hybrid got nervous and tried to leave.)

Technoblade had once again buried his nose in a book about mythology, completely oblivious to the world.  
Luci helped Phil with the dishes. It was the same as all the other evenings here, but there was tension in the air. No one spoke of it. But the silence wasn’t as comfortable as it used to be. 

“I’m going into town tomorrow”, Techno spoke up once they were all seated at the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of the flames in peace. The piglin lowered his book just a smidge so he could fix his eyes on Luci while talking. “I’ll show you the prison if you want to come along.”

Instead of the expected happiness and enthusiasm, he only got a nervous nod. “…that’d be great.”  
She nervously kneaded the ends of her sleeves between her fingers, keeping her gaze fixed on her hands.

She had searched for her brother for so long. And now, nervousness settled in.  
Luci would see him the next day. Of course, she was excited, but also terrified. If he really had changed that much…. would he even want to see her again? Maybe he had left to get away from her, and she had just wasted years upon years searching for him, only to find out he wanted her gone?

She sighed and sunk deeper into the couch, as if trying to merge her body with the pillows. “….can’t wait”, she muttered.

*** 

_His lips were pressed together into a harsh line, eyes hard and angry, but eyebrows scrunched together in concern. Blood was still trickling from his nose and down his face, the blood flow slowly weakening over time.  
Luci had enough time to study his facial expressions as he wiped the blood from her eye, making sure to not press onto the swollen skin any further while making sure no dirt had settled into the wound before carefully bandaging her still bleeding eye.  
She didn’t complain and tried not to wiggle too much as she adjusted to only being able to see out of one eye._

_Dream moved on to carefully inspect all the other wounds on her body, disinfecting the cuts and abrasions before gently poking at the already darkening bruises to make sure nothing was broken._

_“It’s not that bad”, she tried wining. “I’m fin-“ She had to stop and wheeze out a painful squeak as he pressed a bit too hard onto her rib.  
Dream let out a soft hum in excuse before motioning her to take off her shirt. It took a few moments, her movements more stiff than normally, before he slowly inspected the brusing on her ribs. _

_His already displeased scowl darkened further when he realized the dark purpelish mark had the form of a boot print._

_“You shouldn’t have done that”, he finally spoke. It was the first sentence he muttered since they left the town._

_She sighed and leaned back as he slowly checked if her ribs were broken and helped her get back into her shirt once he was sure she would be okay.  
“They would’ve hurt you”, she whispered.  
“They did hurt you”, he shot back.  
The siblings both fell silent as he slowly stood up and set up camp around them. “We’ll have to move as soon as the sun is up”, he spoke while working. “Think you can move by then?”  
Luci observed him in his work, nervously worrying her lip between her teeth. “Not sure”, she admitted.  
Dream only nodded and helped her into her sleeping bag. “We’ll see. Otherwise, I’ll just have to carry you.”  
She nodded weakly as an answer and pressed closer into his side as he lay down next to her. With the sun already setting, the night would get cold quickly, they didn’t dare making a campfire this time. _

_Dreams arms wrapped carefully around her and pulled her closer.  
“You’ll think they’re okay?”  
He didn’t answer for a long time. She only heard him sigh deeply and his grip around her tightening. “I’m not sure.”  
_ ‘I saw them die.’ _  
He didn’t dare voice it. “We have to keep moving in the morning. We don’t have time to find out.”  
_ ‘I don’t want you to realize what you’ve done.’ _  
She had only done it to protect him. Which made him feel even worse. Like it was his fault for not realizing what dangerous situation he had gotten them both into._

_Luci nodded against his chest. “…I’m sorry”, she finally whispered. “I didn’t want you getting hurt.”  
She heard him sigh above him. “I know princess. I know. I just don’t want you getting hurt either.”  
“…I really don’t like humans”, she finally admitted. “They always try to hurt you.”  
“They’re just scared. Humans get scared of what they don’t know. They don’t know what they’re doing.”  
With the daylight gone, she could see his green eyes glowing. A small smile that didn’t reach his eyes spread across his lips as he saw her looking at him. “Maybe I should wear a mask, ha? Then they wouldn’t even realize.”  
She scrunched her nose in distaste. “Masks look scary”, she mumbled. His smile widened but got sadder at the same time. As if he tried to convince himself not to cry. “They don’t have to be. I could draw a smiley face on it.”  
“That’s a dumb idea.” _

_He only chuckled. “It would be only for when we’re around humans”, he mumbled and began petting her hair. “To avoid something like today.”  
She sighed. “Maybe”, she finally mumbled. If it would keep him safe, she couldn’t say no, could she. _

_Luci felt a small kiss being pressed against her forehead. “You should sleep. We have a long way ahead of us tomorrow.”  
“Mhm.” She cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth his body radiated. “Love you.”  
“Love you too. Now sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning.” _

*** 

The walk into town was quite far.  
They had left soon after the sun had risen, and even with speeding up their travels through the Nether, it was almost noon once they stepped through the portal leading to town. 

It wasn’t quite what Luci had expected – houses and other builds were scattered around with no clear pattern or strategy. Red vines were growing and climbing up the structures, as if trying to burry the landscape under a red blanket. 

“What the hell”, she muttered and tugged nervously at the straps of her chest plate – she hadn’t worn one in years, but Phil had persisted on her wearing at least some armour.  
How Technoblade wore a whole set of netherite armour without the weight of it seeming to affect his movements, she didn’t know. 

“Yeah”, the piglin muttered next to her, clearly in a bad mood. “It’s something called ‘The egg’. Seems to be able to talk some people into doing what it wants or something like that.”  
Luci felt a shudder running down her spine. “…and you’re not even worried about that?”  
“Nah.” He hiked his shoulders and poked one of the vines with his sword. “It tried talking to me already.”  
“What’d it say?”

He snorted a laugh. “I dunno. Couldn’t hear it over all the other voices in my head.”  
The permanent grin on his lips while speaking made it hard for her to make out if he was serious or joking.  
She made a mental note of it and decided to ask about it later. 

They climbed over the vines crossing the path, Technoblade sometimes chopping at them with his sword to let off some steam.  
Luci didn’t comment on it. She didn’t want to catch him off guard and have him swing his sword at her instead. 

They only walked for a few minutes before a huge, black building came into view. “That’s it”, Technoblade spoke, interrupting in his tormenting of the vines for a few moments to look up at the building. “I told Sam you’re coming. He’s the warden here.”  
“Ah. Okay.” She was still staring at the huge build in front of her. It seemed out of place amidst of all the colourful and chaotic builds in town. 

Technoblade nudged her shoulder to keep her moving forward, closer to the prison.  
He typed something into his communicator, a short ‘We’re here’ on the open communication line.  
It only took a few more moments before Lucis communicator pinged, and a message from this ‘Sam’ person popped up. ‘Walk through the Nether portal.’  
Techno huffed next to her. “He doesn’t want me to come with you”, he mumbled in distaste. “Eh, whatever. Don’t need to babysit you all the time anyways. Just ping me if you need me to kill someone.”  
Luci only nodded weakly. It didn’t seem like just a figure of speech from him to kill someone.  
Technoblade only nodded and left her standing alone in front of the building, muttering under his breath while he slashed at the vines in his way. 

Sam wrote her again to step through the portal, and she complied.  
She found herself in another room, completely blocked in with only the portal. Before she could question what was happening, her communicator pinged once more.  
‘Step through it again.’

Instead of returning to the entrance of the building, she stood in a huge entrance hall, walls made of blackstone, pillars of quarz and red accents scattered around the room. A man stood at a desk at the end of the hall, ushering her towards him. 

“You’re Luci?”, he asked, his voice deep and monotone. His skin was of a sickish green, it took her a moment to realize he wasn’t human, but a creeper hybrid.  
She quickly cleared her throat when she felt his stare on her. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s me.”  
He quickly nodded. “Techno told me you’re new here and want to speak to Dream. Is that correct?”  
She answered by giving him a sharp nod.  
“Okay.” He stared on the desk, only now she saw the book lying in front of him. “I’ll have to ask you a few questions before you can visit him, okay?”  
“Sure.” This was all way more serious than she had expected. 

Sam nodded. “When – if ever – is the last time you have visited the prison?”  
“Ah – never. Never been here.”  
He only made a ‘Hm’-noise and wrote into his book.  
“Where is your place of residence currently located?”  
She had to think for a moment, still having trouble navigating within the server. “Well, Technoblades house, though I’m not sure I can give directions to where exactly that is…”  
“No need, it’s fine.”  
Once more she heard as he wrote something down, the feather scratching against the paper.  
“Do you believe that the prisoner is deserving of being locked up?”  
She hiked her shoulders. “…I don’t know. I don’t exactly know why he’s even in here….ahm, but I won’t try getting him out of here if that’s what you’re asking about…”  
He stared at her a bit longer this time before mumbling another monotone “Okay” and writing her answer down.  
“Do you have any prior relations with the prisoner?”

Luci went quiet. Could she trust him with that?  
Technoblade had mentioned that she would be in trouble if people on the server found out who she was. Then again, he would’ve warned her specifically if she wasn’t allowed to tell Sam, wouldn’t he?  
Said warden was eying her suspiciously already. He repeated the question: “Do you have any prior relations with the prisoner?”

She could just lie, couldn’t she? He wouldn’t be able to find out. Or would he realize she was lying once she was speaking to Dream?

“Luci, I need you to answer the question”, his quiet voice interrupted her thoughts.  
She cleared her throat. “…how confidential is the information I’m giving you?”  
Sam looked worried when she looked at him again. Why would he be worried? Shouldn’t he be mad for not answering the question right away?  
“All answers given will be completely confidential and I will make sure the information remains within the contracts here. You needn’t worry, okay?”  
She nodded, his calm voice had calmed her slightly. 

“Again, Luci…what is your relation to the prisoner?”  
By now he was aware she had to know Dream. So lying wasn’t even an option anymore.  
She slowly crossed her arms in front of her chest: not threateningly, almost as if she tried hugging herself.  
“He’s my brother”, she finally managed to speak.

The look on the creeper hybrids face would’ve made her laugh in any other situation: eyebrows pulled so high in shock and mouth agape, he looked like a fish on dry land.  
He composed himself within mere seconds however, impassive mask slipping on once again.  
He eyed her for a few seconds before slowly closing the book in front of him.  
“…I regret to inform you that you will have to leave”, he spoke with a sigh. 

Now it was Luci’s turn to stare at him. She was so close to finally seeing Dream, and now they wouldn’t let her in?  
“You can’t do that!” She felt her anger rising, trying to keep it under control. Not the best time to lash out.  
Sam only glared at her. “Do you even know what your _brother_ did?” He spat the word out like an insult. 

It felt like a slap to the face for her. “I don’t”, she hissed, “and you know why? Because nobody tells me a goddamn thing except for ‘He did some bad stuff’! Apparently this whole fucking server is terrified of him but no one wants to say why, and now how the fuck should I find out what happened when I can’t even talk to him?”

She heard the hissing in Sam’s voice as gunpowder rose in his throat. Apparently he was also mad under his calm façade. “I need you to leave. Now. Or I will remove you by force.”  
She glared at him a few more seconds. A fake smile made its way onto her lips. “Sure. Nice meeting you, Sam.”

She spun around on her heel and headed for the exit, ignoring his small “Sorry about this” in favour of getting out of there as fast as possible. 

She pulled out her communicator while walking, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. 

‘To: Technoblade  
Going back to the house. See you there.  
~Luci’

*** 

The prison had an automatic system for delivering food, so hand delivering meals to the prisoner wasn’t needed.  
Sam told himself he did it only to check if Dream had tried something new to escape, something he maybe hadn’t been able to pick up on the cameras.  
He ignored the small voice in his head telling him he felt pity for the man.

At first, everyone kept visiting. Tommy, Sapnap, even Ranboo and Ponk.  
But over the weeks, visits became more and more infrequent.  
They were happy living their lives without the psychopath looming over their every step, and so they forgot about him.  
Even the ones who had once called him a friend stopped visiting, deeming it not worth the long way. 

Sam stepped onto the platform as it brought him through the sea of lava and onto the small, obsidian platform within.  
Only once he had pressed a button on his remote which made the lava fall around them again, the netherite barrier vanished. 

Dream hadn’t even gotten up to greet him.  
He was a pitiful sight these days. Nothing left of the once dangerous man who could overpower almost everyone on the server and sweettalk his way out of any situation.  
‘Well, except for that one situation that got him here.’

“Didn’t expect you to show up here ever again”, Dream spoke, voice raw and cracking from disuse.  
Sam didn’t answer as he put down the plate. Not raw potatoes this time, but steak and cooked carrots.  
(Not because he had pity. Only because he wanted the prisoner to have at least a small bit of nutritional variety.)

Dream gripped at his mask, making sure the half broken smiley face didn’t fall off when he moved, then he trotted over to Sam and inspected the plate.  
“What’s the occasion?”, he asked while lifting the lower half of his mask and stuffing his mouth without wasting another second. 

Sam stood beside him without uttering a word. He wasn’t quite sure how to bring it up.  
He hadn’t even known Dream had any family. He wasn’t human, so maybe beings like him didn’t need any family?  
Nevertheless, he had never thought about it before. And it felt wrong to pry, like chipping away at the last bit of dignity the man had, stealing every last secret from him until he was nothing but an empty husk.  
“No reason”, he muttered. Dream only gave a short nod and continued eating. “Sapnap said he’d get George to visit soon. Did you hear from him?”

Dream must have lost track of time in here. Sapnap’s visit had been weeks ago. “Not yet”, the warden spoke, ignoring the way Dreams shoulders slumped and his loud chewing stopped for a second.  
“…It’s okay, he might have a lot to do.” It was clearly to convince himself that his friends hadn’t forgotten him, and Sam didn’t know how to answer. So he stayed silent while the other ate. 

Only when Dream pulled his mask back down and returned to lay on his bed, facing the ceiling and watching the patterns in the obsidian, Sam picked up the plate again and went back to the exit.  
He took a step closer to the scorching hot lava, inwardly cringing at the heat.  
The netherite barrier lifted again, lava slowly flowing down to expose the pathway.  
“Your sister was here today”, he spoke as he waited. Not prying into why he had a sister and never mentioned her. Not asking about how things were between them. _‘Let him keep his last few secrets.’_   
“I didn’t let her in.”

When the silence stretched too long, he turned to the prisoner again. Dream hat pulled his mask up a bit, picking at the skin flaking off around his mouth and nose to distract himself. He let out a long sigh, then his cracked lips twitched upwards into a smile that was more resembling of a grimace.  
“Do me a favour, Sam. Never let her see me like this.”

Not on good terms, then. “What would you do if I let her in?”, Sam asked.  
Dream only shook his head. “….I don’t know.”

The lava had flown to the bottom of the chamber, but Sam couldn’t get himself to leave. “You sound sad.”  
“Maybe I am.” The mask was pulled down again to completely cover his face. Shutting himself off completely from Sam, not even letting him see a hint of emotion on his face. “Don’t act like you give a shit about me.”  
The creeper hybrid shook his head. “I might not like you, but I don’t want to see anyone suffering if I can avoid it.”  
“Then let me out.”  
“Not what I was getting at.”

He stepped onto the platform again.  
Dream didn’t utter another word as he left him once again in his chamber within the lava, with only his thoughts keeping him company.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the whole Dream SMP, but honestly, I'm not too familiar with the lore. So if things differ from how they are in the lore, you can point it out any time! Of course I changed around a few things, but I also just could've messed up something.


End file.
